Victoires
by Elenne
Summary: Victoire Weasley dans tous ses états. Recueil de one-shots.
1. Vicky par ci, Vicky par là

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de _Harry Potter _sont à J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que les lui emprunter pour m'amuser un peu avec.

Chose promise, chose due, me revoilà avec une série de cinq one-shots sur Victoire Weasley, sur des thèmes proposés par la très sympathique communauté LJ pompom_power. Ces textes seront basés sur la Victoire que je décris dans le one-shot _Briseurs de sorts _(sur mon profil), mais il n'est pas obligatoire de l'avoir lu.

Le premier des cinq thèmes que j'ai choisi de traiter est "Ma fille, ma bataille".  
Read, Enjoy, Review.

* * *

Avec Victoire, ça n'avait jamais été simple.

Ça avait commencé avec des nausées matinales qui lui donnaient l'impression d'une gueule de bois perpétuelle ; après, il y avait eu les poussées d'hormones qui lui rendaient insupportables les odeurs les plus anodines et la transformaient en pauvre chose larmoyante ou en hystérique au rire strident ; et puis, bien sûr, cette protubérance, là, au milieu de son corps, qui enflait au fil des mois et transformait la jeune femme svelte et désirable qu'elle avait été en grosse vache aux contours épaissis, comme brouillés. Il y avait eu les taches brunes sur son visage - "le masque de grossesse" disait Molly - et les trop nombreux grains de beauté sur la peau jusque-là parfaitement blanche et unie de son décolleté ; il y avait eu les immenses cernes bleutés sous ses yeux, dus aux trop nombreuses nuits sans sommeil d'abord à cause des crampes d'estomac et des remontées acides qui la prenaient dès les trois heures du matin, ensuite parce que son ventre proéminent l'obligeait à dormir sur le côté ou sur le dos, ce dont elle n'avait jamais réussi à prendre l'habitude ; et l'envie, tous les matins, au réveil, de briser la grande psyché accrochée au mur de leur chambre pour ne plus voir cette face bouffie et ce corps monstrueux.

Il y avait aussi eu le sourire de Bill quand elle lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, et puis son air satisfait, et la lumière dans ses yeux très bleus lorsqu'il regardait son ventre rond ; et puis la reconnaissance dans ceux de Molly, comme si soudain elle n'était plus la Française trop apprêtée qui lui avait volé son fils aîné adoré - le fait que le fils en question eût choisi un métier qui lui avait permis de se barrer en Egypte à peine âgé de vingt ans ne rentrait, bien sûr, pas en ligne de compte - mais seulement la mère de son premier petit-enfant. Il y avait eu le rire un peu tremblant de sa mère lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé, peu après le septième mois, que ce serait à coup sûr une fille et qu'elle s'appellerait Victoire ; et ce jour-là, malgré les coups de l'enfant à naître et les premières contractions de son ventre dur, Fleur s'était surprise à être presque heureuse d'être enceinte et elle s'était dit qu'elle aimait déjà ce bébé, cette petite fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore mais qui était la sienne. Le soir, elle avait soulevé sa chemise de nuit, suivi le mouvement d'un pied minuscule sous sa peau tendue, et elle s'était sentie si émue qu'elle avait failli en pleurer.

Deux mois plus tard, à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, alors qu'on lui déposait dans les bras l'être qui venait de lui coûter plus de dix heures de cris, d'efforts, de sueur, de sang et de larmes, elle avait repris son souffle avec difficulté, regardé le petit crâne qui palpitait doucement sous un fin duvet blond-roux, et l'émotion l'avait saisie une nouvelle fois, si forte qu'elle n'avait même pas pu sourire et qu'elle avait éclaté en sanglots, riant au milieu de ses larmes, à bout de nerfs, se sentant plus fatiguée et plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, dévorée par un amour sans nom pour cette petite Victoire, avec son nom français au pays des rosbifs et qu'elle ne portait que parce qu'elle était _à elle_, _sa _fille, _son _bébé. Bill s'était penché au-dessus d'elles, l'avait embrassée sur le front et avait délicatement pris le nourrisson dans ses bras.

- Salut, Vicky, avait-il dit, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

Très vite, la chambre s'était remplie de têtes majoritairement rousses qui répétaient des _Vicky_ par-ci, _Vicky _par-là, et Fleur avait eu envie de leur hurler que sa fille ne s'appelait pas _Vicky _comme n'importe quelle héroïne de feuilleton américain à deux Noises ; et, à son avis, la guerre entre elle et le reste du monde avait commencé ce jour-là.


	2. Ne pas te quitter

Et voilà donc le deuxième OS de cette série de cinq ; comme vous vous en apercevrez, si le premier était un POV Fleur, celui-ci présente Victoire à travers les yeux de Teddy ; le thème est "Mon refuge, ma tanière". Même si ce n'est pas indispensable, je vous conseille de lire _Briseurs de sorts_, dont ce texte est une préquelle, si vous voulez tout comprendre.

Read, Enjoy, Review ! Et on dit merci à **Cloe Lockless** pour la relecture.

* * *

_Prie-moi de ne pas te quitter  
__Ni de renoncer à te suivre  
Car là où tu iras, j'irai  
Et où tu vivras, j'irai vivre  
_Ruth à Naomi, _La Bible_

Vic pleure ; alors Teddy ne sait plus trop quoi faire.

_- L'est où, Vic ?_

_- Teddy, pour la centième fois, je te le répète : Victoâre est dans son berceau !_

Il ne l'a jamais appelée Victoire – comme le faisait Fleur – ni Vicky – comme le faisaient tous les autres Potter, Weasley et autres Lovegood – parce que c'était trop compliqué à prononcer pour sa bouche de deux ans : elle n'a jamais été pour lui « la petite » ou pire, « le bébé », comme le seraient plus tard Dominique et Louis.

_- Fait quoi, Vic ?_

_- Vicky fait dodo, p'tit monstre, et d'ailleurs ça serait pas une mauvaise idée d'en faire autant, tu crois pas ?_

Non, pour lui, elle a toujours été Vic, seulement Vic ; et son besoin constant et presque obsessionnel de savoir où elle était, ce qu'elle faisait, ce qu'elle mangeait, comment elle allait, ce qu'elle aimait, comme le tout petit satellite d'un soleil encore plus petit, amusait Bill et Fleur tout en les agaçant un peu, parce que parfois c'était à peine s'ils pouvaient s'approcher du berceau de leur propre fille sans être entravés par un Teddy qui répétait toujours les mêmes questions.

Elle pleure toujours, et il passe un bras autour de ses épaules tressautantes ; elle s'accroche à lui comme un noyé à une bouée, et il se dit qu'il doit être le seul à avoir jamais vu ça – à avoir vu Vic-la-battante, la terreur des Gryffondor, disparaître au profit de cette fille aux cheveux en bataille, aux traits gonflés et aux yeux rougis, qui répète « quelle conne, mais quelle conne ».

Il ne s'est jamais demandé s'il la trouvait belle : la question ne se posait même pas. Il voulait juste être proche d'elle, et lui, descendant des Black aux iris gris fer et aux cheveux sombres, adoptait régulièrement la tignasse blond-roux et les yeux très bleus de Vic ; parce que rien ne pouvait être mieux que de lui ressembler. Quand elle a appris à marcher, leurs mains se sont naturellement trouvées, celle minuscule dans celle un peu plus grande ; et, contrairement aux adultes qui l'emmenaient voir ceci, toucher cela, ou répétaient « marche toute seule, viens me voir ! », lui la suivait où elle avait décidé d'aller ; et finalement, cette formation de briseurs de sorts pour Gringotts, c'est simplement, encore une fois, suivre Vic où elle a décidé d'aller, en lui tenant la main pour ses premiers pas dans le monde des adultes.

Il dépose des baisers sur les tempes humides, sur le front voilé de cheveux blond-roux, et il est conscient que si elle ne l'envoie pas sur les roses c'est vraiment qu'elle va _très _mal, parce que même pendant les six mois où ils ont essayé de sortir ensemble, elle ne lui a jamais permis des gestes aussi tendres : ils s'embrassaient, ça oui, et même ils allaient bien plus loin que ça, mais ce genre de bisous-bisous n'a jamais été celui de Vic, parce que Vic est un roc – _son_ roc personnel – et les rocs ne font pas de bisous-bisous.

Elle répète toujours « quelle conne, mais quelle conne », et il se demande si elle parle de sa mère, ou d'elle, ou des deux – et il se demande aussi si elle-même le sait. Il voudrait lui dire que ce n'est pas grave, que Fleur et Bill l'aiment, même si elle n'a pas fait les choix qu'ils attendaient, même si elle n'est pas devenue ce qu'ils espéraient, même si faire les études qu'elle désire doit passer par une rupture temporaire avec eux ; mais il sait bien que dans ces moments-là les arguments rationnels et les paroles lénifiantes ne servent à rien, alors il reste là, à se faire tremper sa chemise, assis sur un des deux lits jumeaux de la petite chambre miteuse du _Chaudron Baveur_ qu'il avait retenue « au cas où ».

Les sanglots nerveux se transforment peu à peu en gémissements, alors Teddy détache les bras entrelacés derrière sa nuque, déboutonne la chemise de bûcheron, délace les tennis avachies, fait glisser le blue-jean délavé le long des jambes un peu trop minces.

Alors qu'il ouvre les draps et qu'il force Vic à se mettre au lit, la portant à moitié, il se souvient de cette nuit affreuse, il y a un peu plus d'un an, où il a dû annoncer à sa grand-mère que non, il ne ferait pas d'études d'Auror comme sa mère, que non, il n'avait pas eu neuf ASPICs comme son père, et qu'il préférait aller travailler à la boutique Weasley plutôt que de se lancer dans une formation qui, de toute façon, ne lui plairait pas. Andromeda s'est mise à crier, puis à pleurer de rage, au point de lui faire peur, parce que sa voix avait une sonorité métallique qu'il ne lui avait jamais entendue et que ses cheveux, toujours très noirs, qui volaient autour de sa tête, lui donnaient l'air d'une folle ; et lui il a fini dans la cuisine des Weasley-Delacour, à écluser whisky sur whisky en fulminant pour la première fois de sa vie de gentil Poufsouffle contre le monde, les règles, les codes et l'autorité. Plus tard, dans la chambre d'amis, Vic est venue le rejoindre sur la pointe des pieds : son corps chaud s'est collé contre le sien sous la couverture, et alors seulement il a pu pleurer, pleurer sur la déception qu'il avait infligée à sa seule famille et sur la conscience qu'il avait de sa propre médiocrité, parce qu'il était sûr que Victoire Weasley, malgré ses vannes incessantes et son humour à froid et son côté cynique, ne le jugerait pas, ne le mépriserait pas, et qu'elle serait son refuge, sa protection contre l'hostilité des autres et contre son propre manque d'assurance.

- Tout ira bien, Vic.

Il voudrait rajouter « je suis là », mais il trouve que ça fait trop prétentieux, alors c'est elle qui prend sa main et la porte à sa joue en murmurant « me laisse pas » ; et, assis au bord du lit, Teddy Lupin se dit que c'est à son tour d'être le refuge de Vic. Il regarde le visage sérieux, le nez droit, la bouche un peu tremblante, les paupières gonflées où sourdent encore quelques larmes, et il a l'impression que son cœur va exploser, parce que ce n'est ni sa copine ni sa sœur ni son amie, c'est _Vic_, juste Vic, et c'est tout ça à la fois et bien plus encore.

- Je ne te laisserai pas, dit-il et dans l'obscurité de la petite chambre, ça sonne comme une promesse.


	3. Echappée belle

Et voici le troisième one-shot de cette série de cinq sur Victoire Weasley : le thème était "Mon meilleur souvenir" et c'est un POV Dominique Weasley, comme vous pourrez vous en apercevoir.  
Read, Enjoy, Review ! Et on dit merci à **Cloe Lockless** pour la relecture.

* * *

Le Poudlard Express, gigantesque serpent rouge et rutilant, pousse un sifflement et exhale un long panache de vapeur, comme s'il soupirait à la perspective des deux longs mois de vacances qui s'annoncent. Dominique saute sur le quai, une valise dans chaque main, et se prépare bravement à faire bonne figure devant ses parents.

- A plus, Dom ! Amuse-toi bien ! lui lance Louis qui va passer quinze jours chez son meilleur pote – un Serdaigle dont elle ignore le nom, et d'ailleurs elle s'en fout.

Elle ne peut s'empêcher d'envier son frère, parce qu'à quatorze ans, il va faire la fête pendant deux semaines dans une baraque gigantesque sur la côte irlandaise, avec toute une bande d'ados aussi boutonneux et pleins d'hormones que lui, et il va s'éclater, ce petit con. Dominique, elle, va passer l'été en famille, alors qu'il y a encore une semaine, elle devait partir à Majorque, dans la villa des parents de son mec… pardon, son _ex_, son ex qui l'a plaquée juste après les ASPICs, et s'affiche, à dix mètres, au tombé du train, avec sa nouvelle conquête. Elle a envie de pleurer : alors elle ferme les yeux, elle respire profondément, et elle essaie de se calmer.

Quand elle rouvre les yeux, Victoire est appuyée contre une arcade de pierre, juste en face d'elle. Comme d'habitude, ses cheveux blond-roux sont coiffés n'importe comment, elle ne porte pas d'autre bijou que la vieille dent de serpent de leur père, et on a l'impression qu'elle a trouvé ses fringues dans une poubelle ; mais même comme ça, elle a la classe, et Dominique sent l'éclair d'une jalousie trop familière se mêler au cafard qu'elle traîne depuis trois semaines : et elle se met sur la pointe des pieds pour chercher leurs parents du regard, pour qu'elle puisse rentrer et aller dans sa chambre, pleurer longtemps et s'endormir, sans faire de vagues, en bonne Poufsouffle – elle n'est pas comme sa sœur, elle n'est pas du genre à tempêter – et que cette journée pourrie finisse le plus vite possible.

Sauf que Victoire est toute seule.

- Bon, tu grouilles ? On va pas coucher là, lâche-t-elle.

Dominique reste coite, estomaquée, tandis que sa sœur fait basculer la lourde valise, l'ouvre dans un claquement de verrous martyrisés et fouille dans les vêtements soigneusement pliés à l'intérieur. Elle choisit trois culottes, deux soutien-gorge, une jupe, un short, deux tee-shirts et une paire de tennis, fourrage dans la trousse de toilette bien garnie d'où elle ne sort qu'une brosse à dents, et fait rentrer le tout, en forçant bien, dans le sac de forte toile qu'elle a fait glisser de son dos.

Après, elles vont poser la valise à la consigne de la gare de King's Cross, et Dominique se demande pourquoi leurs parents ne sont pas là, pourquoi c'est sa sœur – qu'elle n'a pas vue depuis plus de six mois – qui vient la chercher, et encore plein d'autres choses ; mais à chaque fois qu'elle ouvre la bouche pour poser une question, Victoire la regarde avec cet air mystérieux et un peu moqueur qui l'a toujours ulcérée, même au temps des parties de cache-cache de leur enfance – où elle perdait toujours – et des devinettes – auxquelles elle ne comprenait jamais rien –, alors les mots restent bloqués dans sa gorge et ça fait comme un nœud qui comprime sa trachée, l'étrangle et lui donne envie de vomir.

Sur le parvis de la gare, Victoire consulte sa montre, fronce les sourcils, dit « merde, on est en retard » et traverse devant les voitures moldues, en dehors de tout passage clouté, avec l'aplomb vaguement méprisant d'un Abraxan qui couperait la route d'une colonie de fourmis ; et, comme d'habitude, Dominique la suit, majoritairement morte de trouille, un peu envieuse, et peut-être même vaguement admirative. Elles s'engouffrent dans une cabine téléphonique dont le combiné hors d'usage pendouille misérablement, et Victoire n'a que le temps de poser un doigt – et de plaquer d'autorité la main de sa sœur – sur la canette de soda vide posée à côté de l'appareil avant que celle-ci ne se mette à briller d'une lueur bleutée.

La première chose qui frappe Dominique quand elle cesse d'avoir l'impression d'être en train d'enfiler un pull à col roulé trop petit de deux tailles, c'est la chaleur : une chaleur lourde, au goût de poussière et de nourriture et d'essence et d'un tas d'autres choses, qui s'enroule autour d'elle comme un nouveau vêtement ; ensuite il y a le bleu du ciel, profond et lumineux, où brille un soleil éblouissant. Et puis c'est comme si ses oreilles se débouchaient d'un seul coup et elle entend le bruit, le bruit incessant : pétarades de moteurs antédiluviens, cris et conversations dans un anglais à peine reconnaissable et mâtiné de mots qu'elle ne comprend pas, tintements métalliques d'objets qui s'entrechoquent, musique qui s'échappe d'une fenêtre loin au-dessus d'elle ; et elle regarde les gens qui passent dans la rue, leur peau sombre, leurs cheveux noirs et lisses, le _bindi _rouge sur le front d'une femme, et elle comprend soudain où elle est.

- Vic ! Dom !

De l'autre côté de la rue, un Teddy aux cheveux blond-roux et au teint pâle leur fait de grands signes. Il traverse en slalomant entre des véhicules aussi divers que variés, embrasse sur les deux joues une Dominique toujours silencieuse et la serre dans ses bras.

- Bienvenue à Delhi, petite sœur.

- On fait Delhi pendant cinq jours, Calcutta pareil, ensuite la région des temples… Après, on avisera, de toute façon on n'aura pas d'ordre de mission avant début août, poursuit Victoire qui vient d'allumer une cigarette.

- Par contre, ça risque d'être un peu spartiate, on va dormir chez des copains tout le temps, ou alors sous la tente, fait remarquer Teddy d'un air soucieux.

- Tu répèteras ça devant Chandri, Lupin, je pense que ça lui plaira de savoir que tu trouves son appartement spartiate…

- Weasley, je te signale que Chandri vient de perdre son pari vu que tu as réussi à attraper ton Portoloin, donc ce n'est pas à _mon _égard qu'elle est le plus mal disposée. Et éteins-moi ça, ça pue.

- Ted, tu me saoules déjà assez comme ça quand on est chez quelqu'un, tu vas pas pousser le vice à m'empêcher de fumer dehors, peut-être ?

- On est en Inde, là ?

Ils se retournent tous les deux vers Dominique qui vient miraculeusement de retrouver la parole. Victoire lève les yeux au ciel et secoue la tête d'un air de se demander qui lui a fichu une abrutie pareille.

- Il semblerait, oui, répond Ted avec un sourire.

- Vous… m'emmenez en voyage en Inde ? Avec vous ?

- On s'est dit que ça vaudrait mieux que de te laisser te morfondre pendant tout l'été avec les parents à cause d'un connard. De toute façon, Majorque c'est pourri, y a plein de touristes, les plages sont dégueulasses et ça coûte la peau du cul de s'asseoir en terrasse, décrète Victoire.

Quelque chose lâche enfin dans la gorge et la tête de Dominique, parce que finalement elle ne va pas passer ses vacances à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, parce qu'elle est loin de Poudlard et de l'Angleterre et de ses chagrins d'adolescente – le plus loin qui se puisse rêver – parce que la surprise est de taille et parce que sa sœur, sa si lointaine, incompréhensible, inaccessible sœur, a pensé à elle, et qu'elle a voulu l'aider. Le trop-plein d'émotions déborde et elle éclate de rire, un rire nerveux qui ne dure que quelques secondes et qui laisse bientôt place aux larmes.

- Allons bon, merde, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demande Victoire.

- Je suis contente, balbutie Dominique.

Alors Victoire lève une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel, dit « mais qu'elle est con », passe un bras autour des épaules de sa sœur – sa toute petite sœur – et pose un baiser bref dans les cheveux dorés.


	4. La fille de son père

Voici donc l'avant-dernier one-shot de ce recueil, avec pour thème "Mon plus grand regret". Comme d'habitude, on remercie bien **Cloe Lockless **pour la relecture, et on peut aussi aller voir ses fics et ses trads qui roxxent.

Read, enjoy, review !

* * *

Depuis six mois, les nuits de Bill Weasley sont peuplées de cauchemars dans lesquels une silhouette aux longs cheveux blond-roux se tient debout sur une dalle ornée de hiéroglyphes : la lueur rougeâtre d'un maléfice brille dans la pénombre de la pyramide et le sol se dérobe sous les pieds de Victoire qui disparaît en hurlant, avalée par l'obscurité. Une fois qu'il s'est réveillé – en sueur – et qu'il a remis sous l'oreiller la baguette qu'il avait agrippée, il descend l'escalier le plus silencieusement possible. Après, il se fait un thé, parce qu'il n'aimerait pas qu'un noctambule le trouve en tête-à-tête avec quelque chose de plus fort – on a sa fierté, quand même – et il le boit en espérant que sa fille est encore en un seul morceau.

Il ne se souvient même plus des derniers mots qu'elle a prononcés avant de quitter la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Quand il essaie d'évoquer cette horrible soirée, c'est le beau visage de Fleur, affreusement déformé par cette fureur sacrée héritée de sa grand-mère Vélane, qui vient flotter devant ses yeux : tout le reste devient flou, et les imprécations de sa femme, stridentes comme les cris d'un rapace et mêlées de mots français qu'il ne comprend pas, occultent tout. Lorsqu'ils ont enfin réussi à communiquer autrement qu'en hurlant, Fleur a pâli, ses beaux yeux bleus ont fait le tour de la pièce, elle a dit « mais où est Victoâre ? » et alors seulement Bill s'est rendu compte que sa fille aînée, son trésor, sa Vicky n'était plus là ; il a eu l'impression qu'une pierre lourde et glacée tombait dans son estomac et il est sorti de la cuisine en trombe avant de monter l'escalier quatre à quatre. Il a ouvert la première porte, celle de la chambre de Dominique : il n'a pu qu'entrevoir un nez rougi dépassant d'une épaisse masse de cheveux dorés, puis elle a rabattu la couette sur elle, s'est tournée vers le mur, et il est passé dans la chambre voisine. Louis, assis à son bureau, a toisé son père, de bas en haut, silencieusement : son regard n'exprimait qu'un mépris indicible et Bill s'est vu dans le miroir des yeux de son fils de douze ans, vieux et efflanqué et d'une maladresse crasse.

Il relit une énième fois le billet laconique – le premier et le seul – qu'il a reçu il y a deux semaines – _Tout va bien, je rentrerai le 23 décembre, embrasse tout le monde, Victoire. _Il regarde Dominique et Louis, assis face à face à la table de la cuisine : un jeu d'échecs est posé entre eux, leurs profils si semblables sont tendus par la même concentration, et il revoit en eux le si sérieux Percy et la petite Ginny, devant la cheminée du Terrier, quelque vingt ans plus tôt. Derrière eux, Fleur, vêtue d'un grand tablier, s'active devant l'évier : ses cheveux blonds ramenés en un chignon lâche découvrent sa nuque gracile, et Bill aurait presque envie d'aller déposer un baiser sur cette peau pâle si le monstre de son angoisse voulait bien arrêter de se tourner et de se retourner au fond de son estomac. Dans ces moments-là, il repense à ce qu'ils ont été : la sculpturale Française qui voulait prouver que sa jolie tête était aussi bien faite, le beau gosse à l'air de mauvais garçon qui l'a séduite ; et puis leurs vies de jeunes adultes, d'abord séparément et après ensemble, qui ont consisté, en gros, en une série de « merde » dits à leurs parents respectifs, à leurs professeurs et, d'une manière générale, à toutes les autorités plus ou moins compétentes qui pensaient savoir mieux qu'eux ce qu'ils étaient et ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Il se demande quand, exactement, ils sont devenus si coincés, si raisonnables, si embarrassés de leurs propres principes et de ce qu'il faut faire ou non ; et ça lui fait peur.

Oh, évidemment, quand ce n'est pas leur gamin à eux, c'est beaucoup plus facile. Quand le môme Lupin est venu toquer à leur porte juste après ses ASPICs parce qu'Andromeda mangeait son chapeau à la perspective qu'il ne soit pas fait pour les études longues, ils ont assuré comme des chefs : Fleur a filé préparer la chambre d'amis avec un sourire compréhensif de fille qui garde au fond du cœur ce qu'il faut de jeunesse, et lui il s'est assis en face de Teddy avec deux verres et une bouteille de Pur Feu. Après une heure de ce régime, le gamin était suffisamment bourré pour arrêter de fulminer contre sa grand-mère, et Bill a pu avoir avec lui une vraie discussion d'homme à homme, donner les arguments des deux parties, enfin lui expliquer comment fonctionnait le monde sans avoir l'air d'un vieux con ; et l'espace d'un instant – mais c'était peut-être le whisky – il a eu l'impression que Remus était penché par-dessus son épaule, et qu'il le remerciait. Plus tard, dans la nuit, alors que Fleur dormait, il a entendu la porte de la chambre de Victoire s'ouvrir discrètement, et comme il avait toujours eu du mal à être le méchant flic, il a souri en se disant que l'histoire de la jolie fille qui voulait être autre chose qu'une jolie fille et du beau gosse à l'air de mauvais garçon se répétait.

Un an plus tard, il a compris qu'il s'était complètement planté, et qu'en fait c'était _elle _le mauvais garçon, avec la dent de serpent – sa dent de serpent à lui, bordel ! – qui pendait à son oreille et sa veste en cuir de dragon et son blue-jean troué et ses cheveux en bataille et ses yeux d'un bleu très clair où brillait la flamme froide de sa détermination ; et il s'est senti à la fois très désorienté et très désarmé et très inquiet, parce qu'elle était définitivement _sa _fille, la fille de son père, et qu'il ne savait que trop bien ce que ça voulait dire, et qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour ça.

Elle apparaît dans la cheminée du salon, elle sort de l'âtre et reste debout, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il voudrait bondir de sa chaise, la soulever et la faire tourner comme quand elle était petite et lui jeune et que tout était simple, mais Dominique et Louis le devancent ; alors il reste assis, il regarde ses trois enfants, et il croit se voir à vingt ans, recevant l'accolade de Percy avec un vague malaise alors que Ron attend son tour.

- Tu as maigri, dit Fleur.

Il se rend compte que oui, elle a maigri : son estomac se tord, il pense à ses parents, et il a envie d'aller s'excuser auprès d'eux, parce que maintenant il comprend ce que ça fait.

Il ne s'est jamais senti aussi vieux con.


	5. Ceux qui se lèvent tôt

On arrive donc au cinquième et dernier OS de cette série sur Victoire. Honneur aux plus jeunes, il présente le point de vue d'un Louis Weasley de onze ans. Le thème, c'est "Ma plus grande fierté".

**Read, enjoy, review !**

* * *

- Trop tôt, grommelle son père en se retournant dans un grand froissement de draps.

Quant à sa mère, elle s'enroule simplement dans la couette, ne laissant plus dépasser que quelques mèches de cheveux blonds : alors, comme d'habitude, Louis sort de la chambre de ses parents et se prépare à retourner dans la sienne pour regarder le plafond pendant deux bonnes heures. Dans le couloir, il se cogne presque à Victoire qui sort de la chambre d'amis, vêtue d'un vieux caleçon de leur père et de l'affreux tee-shirt animé _Dragons du Monde _qu'elle a piqué à l'oncle Charlie lors de sa dernière visite. Par la porte entrouverte, il voit le lit double dont les draps blancs sont froissés comme si un cyclone était passé dessus ; enroulé dedans, il y a Teddy qui dort comme une souche en étreignant son oreiller, ses courts cheveux blond-roux plus ébouriffés que jamais. Sur le tee-shirt de Victoire, un Opaloeil des Antipodes fait un clin d'œil multicolore et entendu à Louis qui lève ses propres yeux, aussi bleus qu'interrogateurs, sur sa sœur aînée : celle-ci pose un doigt sur sa bouche et, de l'autre main, le pousse dans le dos jusqu'à l'escalier d'une façon si impérieuse qu'il comprend bien que toute résistance est inutile. Ils passent devant la porte de Dominique, avec ses stickers miroirs entourés de grosses fleurs roses, et descendent lentement, pour ne pas faire craquer les marches.

Dans la cuisine, Victoire pose sur la table le paquet de tabac et les feuilles qu'elle sort de l'élastique de son caleçon, ouvre la porte du réfrigérateur, y prend le lait qu'elle verse dans une casserole et allume la cuisinière d'un coup de baguette magique, avant de couper des tranches dans le pain de la veille. Pendant ce temps, Louis se juche sur un tabouret pour attraper le cacao et la marmelade, en haut du placard. C'est un rituel si bien réglé qu'ils pourraient l'exécuter les yeux fermés. Tout en sortant les tasses du bas du buffet, puis les cuillers d'un des tiroirs, le jeune garçon cherche un angle d'attaque.

- Pourquoi on n'a pas vu Teddy hier soir ? finit-il par demander.

- Parce qu'il est arrivé trop tard. T'étais déjà couché et Dom aussi.

Il attend la suite, mais elle ne vient pas, alors il se retourne, il regarde sa sœur qui s'est assise devant la table de la cuisine et roule une cigarette d'un air très concentré. Le sifflement ténu de la vieille gazinière devient tout à coup outrageusement audible.

- Me regarde pas comme ça, microbe, tu sais bien que j'aime pas… Ted s'est pris la tête avec tante Meda hier soir, elle était tellement en pétard qu'il a fini par se barrer.

Louis écarquille les yeux, ce qui constitue chez lui une exceptionnelle manifestation d'étonnement. S'il ne lui est pas difficile de visualiser ce que sont les colères d'Andromeda Tonks – fréquentes, homériques et sans grandes conséquences, comme celles de mamie Molly – il a en revanche beaucoup plus de mal à imaginer un Teddy Lupin qui « se prendrait la tête » avec quelqu'un, et, pire, prendrait ses cliques et ses claques pour quitter la maison de sa grand-mère alors qu'il s'est toujours écrasé devant elle quand elle l'engueulait.

Victoire se met à pouffer en voyant la tête de son frère. Le lait déborde juste à ce moment-là et elle bondit de sa chaise pour aller éteindre la cuisinière en poussant des jurons qui feraient tomber leur mère en syncope.

« C'est Merlin qui te punit. » énonce gravement Louis avant d'attraper d'un geste gracieux le torchon projeté un peu moins gracieusement vers sa tête. Victoire ajoute trois grandes cuillères de cacao au lait on ne peut plus bouillant et touille si vigoureusement que quelques gouttes de chocolat jaillissent et tombent sur son tee-shirt, droit sur le museau d'un Boutefeu chinois. Quand elle se retourne, la casserole à la main, le dragon factice se lèche les babines d'un air gourmand.

- Pourquoi tante Meda s'est fâchée contre Teddy ? s'enquiert le jeune garçon un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils sont assis en tailleur côte à côte, près du bord de la falaise, leur tasse de chocolat à la main.

- Parce qu'il s'est planté à ses ASPICs et qu'il en a rien à foutre.

- C'est pas censé être très important, les ASPICs ?

- Ça, c'est ce que les parents nous disent… Moi, j'en ai parlé avec oncle George. Tu savais que lui et son frère avaient foutu le camp de Poudlard au milieu de leur dernière année ?

Louis intègre lentement l'information. Pour lui, le rat de bibliothèque au nez toujours plongé dans un livre, « le futur Serdaigle » comme l'appellent un peu railleusement ses oncles et tantes, ce sont les gens bêtes qui n'ont pas de bons résultats ou qui sèchent l'école, alors apprendre qu'oncle George, qui n'est assurément pas un idiot, n'a même pas terminé sa scolarité, ce n'est pas une petite révélation. Il regarde sa sœur, ses longs cheveux emmêlés, la cigarette plantée derrière son oreille où pend la vieille dent de serpent de leur père. Il repense à toutes les fois où il l'a entendue se faire gronder, « se prendre la tête », comme elle dit, avec leur mère, ou avec Dominique, ou avec les deux en même temps ; et, soudain, il a peur.

- Tu vas partir avec lui ? demande-t-il.

D'un seul coup, Teddy, le Teddy qui l'a porté dans ses bras quand il était bébé, lui a raconté des histoires et lui a appris à faire des avions en papier, devient _lui_, le _lui_ qui va peut-être lui voler sa sœur. Victoire a un sourire amusé et secoue la tête.

- Non, microbe, je ne vais sûrement pas partir avec Lupin. En tout cas pas maintenant. J'ai bien envie d'avoir mes ASPICs, moi, j'ai pas l'intention d'aller travailler avec oncle George pour l'instant. Allez, viens là, t'as froid.

C'est vrai qu'il frissonne : le soleil n'est pas encore très haut dans le ciel, l'air de la mer est frais, et puis il ne fait jamais vraiment chaud en Cornouailles. Il s'assied dans le creux des genoux de Victoire, le dos contre sa poitrine et la tête juste sous son menton. Bien qu'elle ne porte toujours que son affreux tee-shirt et son vieux caleçon, la peau de ses jambes contre les siennes est chaude. Au-dessus de lui, il l'entend allumer sa cigarette et tirer dessus. Des ronds de fumée irisée s'envolent dans le ciel matinal.

- Dis, Victoire, plus tard, tu te marieras avec Teddy ?

Cette fois, Victoire a un petit rire, et Louis fronce les sourcils, un peu vexé. L'hypothèse ne lui paraît pas si folle : à onze ans, il sait bien que quand un garçon et une fille se retrouvent dans le même lit ce n'est pas pour faire une cabane avec les draps, et on lui a toujours répété que les gens qui se livraient à ce genre d'activités étaient mariés, alors quoi ? Est-ce que sa sœur, qui l'a toujours appelé « microbe » mais ne l'a jamais traité comme un bébé, deviendrait comme toutes ces grandes personnes énervantes ?

- J'ai pas envie de me marier. J'ai pas envie d'un type accroché à mes basques tout le temps. Quand je partirai, ce sera pour faire mes trucs à moi, des trucs vraiment cool, dans un autre pays peut-être.

Le silence retombe sur eux. Louis ferme les yeux, et il n'y a plus que le bruit des vagues en contrebas, et puis celui de la respiration de sa sœur, là, tout près de son oreille. Il voit se dessiner sous ses paupières closes la silhouette d'une Victoire plus âgée qui brandit sa baguette, à califourchon sur le cou d'un Dent-de-vipère du Pérou dont les écailles cuivrées sont assorties à ses cheveux.

- Eh, tu te battras contre des monstres ? Et tu jetteras des sorts puissants, comme Papa et oncle Charlie ?

- J'aimerais bien, microbe. J'aimerais bien.

* * *

Comme d'habitude, on remercie bien **Cloe** **Lockless **pour sa relecture, et on va voir sur son profil, parce qu'elle traduit et qu'elle écrit des fictions qui roxxent !

Moi, j'en profite pour tous vous remercier, parce que c'est la première fois que j'arrive à boucler autre chose qu'un OS, et ça ne se serait pas fait si je ne savais pas que je suis lue et que mes petites élucubrations plaisent à des gens.

A bientôt !(?)


End file.
